


Our family will be whole

by moonyblouie



Series: Lil' family [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Child, Cuddling, Fluff, Hypothetical pregnancy, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Mummy Louis, No Smut, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Pregnancy, Seed-sibling krkrkr, Toddler, i dunno what to tag, it's shitty, no plot really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyblouie/pseuds/moonyblouie
Summary: Basically some cute story with Larry and their children talking about a future sibling





	Our family will be whole

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an English speaking person, so it's kinda hard for me to write in English even though I enjoy it more than anything. Hope you'll like it anyway :) Tell me what you think :) 
> 
> I have written it this afternoon and am too lazy to correct it

“Mummy! You back!” Milo screamed at the top of his little lungs.

He had had a great time with his grandma and his siblings but he had missed his mama so much! He didn't know where he and his daddy went but as soon as his mummy began to smell weird, his parents had dropped him and his brothers at Anne's. Valentin wouldn't stop screaming. His two-year old Omega brother never wanted to be away from his parents and truth be told, Gabe and Milo didn't like it either despite being Alphas.

“Of course, I'm back sweetheart, I promised you we wouldn't let you with Grandma forever.” Louis said hugging his eldest and peppering his face with kisses. 

Milo looked a lot like Harry, the only difference between them being that the child had straight hair, and the Pack Alpha prided himself on their similarities. His children were the prettiest children ever after all and Louis couldn't agree more with him.

“You no smell weird anymore, mummy.” Milo noticed humming the air. “Were you sick?”

Harry who were arriving in the dining room at this moment after having parked the car let escape a loud snort. His son had already a very good sense of smell.  
“Don't worry buddy, I took very good care of your mum. Didn't I Peony?”

And the Omega wanted to punch his mate until he stopped smirking like a smug teenager. He obviously couldn't so he only sent him a death stare. 

Yes, his heat had been fantastic, but Harry didn't need to get any more pretentious. His ego was big enough as it was.

Milo just observed them without really understanding and continued hugging his mom, burying his small nose in the Omega's neck. His parents smelled like home.

“What have you been doing while we were away Milo?” Harry asked caressing his son's hair. “Are your brothers napping?”

“Yes, they are. But this little terror didn't want to have one because he knew you were coming back today.” Anne said, entering the room with a plate full of homemade cookies. She left it on the table before giving his son's a hug.

“Am I having another grandchild this year?” She whispered in his ear. She knew that Louis thought three grandchildren were more than enough but she couldn't help but hoped her son had convinced him otherwise. Gemma didn't want to have children so Louis was the only one providing her little pups to cherish. And a heat was the most opportune moment to conceive for an Omega.

Harry's face lighted up. “I sure hope so.” The Alpha whispered back to his mother, not noticing Louis exiting the room to join his other pups upstairs. “It will probably be the last. There's no way I'll be able to convince Louis to have another after this one. I'm so excited, mom. Louis' always glowing when he's pregnant.”

Anne loved seeing Harry like that. Louis was really Harry's soulmate. She was so glad to know that Harry had married the love his life and had a family with him. That’s everything a mother can ever wish for.

“I'm very excited too, Harry. I’m so proud of you, darling. You’re such a good father to your children, Gabriel wouldn’t shut up about you yesterday. He told me how incredible you were, he kept repeating “Daddy’s a superhero!” and I had to agree with him because without that he wouldn’t have gone to sleep.”

“Gabe is a chatterer, he’s always have been, especially before going to bed.” Harry laughed. “He surely gets that from Lou.”

Louis hawked loudly. He was standing next to the door frame, a sleepy toddler on his hip and two other children gripping his legs.

“I don’t allow you to slander me behind my back, young man, especially to spread lies. You’re the one always rambling on.” He was about to continue his speech when Vale whined in between his arms and it was almost funny to see how quickly the omega softened. “What’s wrong, baby?” He cooed at his son. 

“Why does my husband never talk to me this way...” mumbled Harry to his mother who muffled a laugh. These two were a sketch.

“Miss Mama and Dada.” The youngest pup wailed, resting his head against Louis’ shoulder.

The adults all looked at the toddler fondly, not seeing anything but his long curly blond hair.

“We missed you too, little Angel. We’re going home now, don’t worry.”

As soon as the words left Harry’s mouth, the children all cheered and the whole family was out within the minute – after bidding their farewells, of course.

In the car, the three boys were all chatting happily, Valentin mostly giggling whenever his brothers did something funny. The ride wasn’t long, the village they were living in being quite small and they finally reached the Pack House. The ground floor was accessible to everyone but the pack members knew better than going upstairs without the permission of their Alpha or Omega. 

The little family entered the house where a few people where resting, chatting, playing board games or just relaxing. As usual, they all bent in front of their beloved leaders and that in spite of their numerous protests. 

“Nini!” Gabriel cried when he caught sight of the pregnant Omega who was sitting in his mate’s laps. He didn’t wait before running towards the blond and tried to roll up his sleeves on his way. Like his father, Gabriel had something for pregnant people, some sort of fascination that wouldn’t fade. Once he was close enough to touch Niall’s belly, he used a weapon nobody could resist – except his mummy maybe. Slowly, he fluttered his eyelashes and looked up with puppy’s eyes: “Can I touch your bumpy pwease, Nini?”

And Niall wasn’t able to refuse anything to the four-year-old when he was looking at him this way. Honestly, Louis’ and Harry’s were all little terrors but they could get away with murder each time they did something wrong. Shawn and Niall babysat them sometimes and knew how hard it was to keep them still. Valentin wasn’t really a monster yet but he was often crying for attention.

“You can, Gabe. She’s awake.”

Niall lifted up his shirt and Gabe begin to touch affectionately the swollen belly right away, playing with the baby. Sometimes, he would kiss the skin where the little girl kicked.

“You sure it’s no trouble, guys?” The pack Alpha asked after joining his son. He knew pregnancies could be exhausting and some Omegas didn’t like to have their bump constantly touched. “You can say no if you don’t want him to touch.” 

Gabriel flashed his red eyes at his father before embracing the tummy. Why was his father trying to take his happiness away from him?

“Gabriel Orion Styles, don’t do that, that’s impolite! If you keep that up, you’ll go on a time-out.” reprimanded Louis from the couch he had sat on with Valentin and Milo. “Sorry Ni, you know how much he likes pregnant bellies.”

Shawn snickered: “Oh, we know that. Like father, like son after all.”

“As if you weren’t the same! You were all over Niall when he was pregnant with Ariane.” Harry protested. The little lady was nowhere to be found at the moment but that wasn’t surprising, Ariane and Milo didn’t get along at all and were always avoiding each other even though they were only respectively 7 and 6 years old. 

That tended to sadden their mothers who were friends since birth and spent a lot of time together. Every time Louis tried to talk to his son, Milo was categorical: Ariane behaved like a meanie and wasn’t friend material. And it wasn’t any different for Niall when he asked his daughter. With time, they gave up on forcing them get along.

Louis was roused from his thoughts by Gabriel who kept calling for him.

“Mummyyyyyyyyy!”

“What is it, munchkin? Don’t speak so loudly, I think Vale is having a nap.”

“Can you have a fat bumpy like Nini, mama? Pwease, I be good, I promise.”

The Omega wasn’t expecting that at all from his son. Never had he requested a new sibling; he already has two brothers after all. But maybe was it a good thing, because knowing how much Harry had knotted him during his heat, the probability that he was pregnant again was high. 

And he wanted this new baby as much as Haz even if he had pretended to be reluctant. It would be his last one, and he would cherish them. Knowing that at least one of his children wasn’t opposed to the idea of a new child in the family warmed up his heart.

Louis must have had a ginormous smile plastered on his face because he felt his husband sitting beside him and kissing the corner of his eye – a thing he did whenever the crinkles by Louis’ eyes made an appearance.

“I would like that too, Peony.” And as usual, his Alpha was looking at him so fondly. Louis had learnt with time that Harry liked to see him with their children, so now was the perfect moment for the Alpha since Louis had Vale in his lap, Milo slumped on him and Gabe standing, his little hands on his mother’s knees.

Niall and Shawn almost felt like they were intruding something, but the Omega liked eavesdropping. And he wanted to be the first to know if Louis considered pregnancy again. His best mate just had a heat… For fuck’s sake, his best mate might be already knocked up and he hadn’t told him! He was about to ask when Milo’s little voice interrupted him.

“Mummy’s not fat when he has a baby in her belly, Gabey. The baby’s fat, not mama.”

The adults couldn’t help but laugh which Milo found very disrespectful. He was just stating facts!

“Don’t laugh! Nini almost cry when Gabey called him fat once!”

That was true. During a short period, Niall’s emotions had been all over the place and any comments could make him break in tears. Once, he had called Louis in the middle of the night because he couldn’t fit in his trousers anymore and he was scared that Shawn wouldn’t love him anymore. His sobs truly were heart-breaking, and Louis was glad that Shawn had woken up and took some time to reassure his mate.

“Would you like another sibling, sweetheart?” Louis asked rubbing his nose against the hair of his eldest (it smelled like apples).

The little Alpha put his hand under his chin, looking pensive, and furrowed his brows.

“When we were at Grandma’s, she was on the phone with Nana and she said that Daddy was putting buns into the oven and then, then I asked her what it meant an she said that Daddy gave Mummy the seed of life! Is it why you’re asking Mama? Because you wanna plant the seed?” Milo asked, stumbling over his words because he was getting excited. “I really want a sister Mama!”

Niall and Shawn burst out laughing, making Valentin whine in his slumber, while the leading couple was astounded.

Milo and Gabriel had both their eyes wide open and were waiting for an answer, not minding the couple next to them who were almost suffocating, repeating things like “Anne’s the best”, “the frickin’ seed of life” before continuing laughing.

And Louis was a bit embarrassed since he didn’t want to say anything to his pups about a hypothetical pregnancy and it was way too early for this shit. The Omega couldn’t know for sure if he was pregnant et he didn’t want his boys to be disappointed.

“We’ll talk about this in a few months, boys.” Harry finally stated, and to cut any protest off he added: “Now it’s time for us to go upstairs and have dinner. Valentin’s exhausted and he needs a quiet environment. Off we go!”

The family said their goodbyes to a hysterical Niall and a more composed Shawn, before leaving them.

Throughout the evening, the boys kept asking about what they called their seed-sibling and neither Harry nor Louis answered their questions, hoping they would have forgotten by tomorrow. Putting them to bed had been a nightmare for the young couple and knowing their children were finally sleeping was relief.

In turn, the Pack Omega was about to go to bed too when he met his reflection in the mirror of the bathroom. It was hard for him to grasp the fact that he was maybe carrying Harry’s last pup. And it was even weirder to know that his children were going to be overjoyed, that they would be old enough to enjoy this pregnancy with him.

He was so proud of his family. He had the perfect Alpha, with the perfect children, was living a life many could only dream of, and he was surely going to be blessed with another baby.

The brunette looked at his belly so intensely that he did not hear his Alpha coming behind him, putting a cover over his shoulders because he knew Louis tended to be cold before bed. He only felt the soft material on his skin and the warm arms of his Alpha wrapping around his waist.

“I should have a word with my mum, don’t you think?” Harry asked, leaving little kisses on Louis’ neck. “She got the kids so excited, they’re so happy.”

“I hope I’m pregnant, Haz.”

“For the kiddos?”

“No, for us. For expanding our family one last time.” The Omega answers, his voice going soft. Without even realizing it, he was sinking in his husband’s torso and offering his collar bone to bite on. His eyes were closed, and Harry had never seen someone so effortlessly pretty.

"I love you Peony."

"I love you too, my darling."

The Alpha wanted to hold him and never let him go. He wanted Louis, Milo, Gabriel, Valentin and his unborn pup to stay close forever.

Because his family would be finally whole.


End file.
